Slave To Passion
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Slappy's new owner is shy, timid...and Slappy likes the way she looks. He will do anything to make her his slave...in more ways than one. But how does he really feel about her? Review!  Story cover done by Midnight scarlett
1. Chapter 1: Ventriloquist

**Damn plot bunnies! It means I have about ten stories going on at the same time! I reread two of the "Night Of The Living Dummy" books and then I went on here and found plenty of fanfiction centered around Slappy. Notice that even though Slappy tells whoever owns him is now his slave and begins to address them in that way, he never tells them to do anything? Yeah, I thought that was weird. But why should everyone who owns a dummy be outgoing and fierce, so that they'll win eventually? Roxanne Martela isn't. She's fourteen and shy. This story is about her. So read and REVIEW! Oh, and of course, I don't own Slappy or anything else from R.L Stine's books. And I don't own _Grease, _either. (My description of Slappy may seem a little inaccurate, but just call it artistic license.)**

"Roxanne! It's time to leave for the show!" called Roxanne's mom. The fourteen-year-old girl sighed. She didn't want to be in the teens' talent show, but her parents always tried to push her forward. She had a nice singing voice, but she froze up in front of crowds. As if that wasn't enough, her mom had even chosen a song from _Grease_ where she needed to show off and act, although it wasn't very long. She finished tying her last plait into place and went downstairs in her pink jacket and punky clothes.

"It's a good costume, if I do say so myself, since I put it together." her mother said.

"I look so out of place." Roxanne muttered. Her mom heard.

"No you don't. You're a perfect Rizzo." she said, as the two went out to the car. Roxanne's dad wasn't home, and hardly ever was. It was her mom that got her into those things.

It wasn't just the talent show itself. It was the fact that she was made to sing "Look At Me, I"m Sandra Dee", not a good song for her. It would've been halfway better if she could've sung "Goodbye To Sandra Dee", but as it was, she was fourth onstage and singing the former.

When they got backstage, Roxanne was already becoming stage-shy. It didn't help that a few girls from her grade were participating as well. But the moment arrived, and Roxanne tried her best to confidently stride onstage and up to the microphone. The music played, and then Roxanne made her first mistake. The microphone amplified her voice, but not her expression. The whole audience could tell she was singing quietly, even though her lines were bouncy and mocking. "_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee," _she sang, "_Lousy with vir-gin-it-y,_

_Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed,_

_I can't, I'm Sandra Dee..."_

It got worse. When Roxanne got to the bit when she was talk-singing, she forgot the words. "_I don't drink_, _or swear, I don't...my hair, I get ill from one cigarette._

_Keep_...um..." Her next line was 'keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers, but she forgot it, and it was bad enough forgetting what she didn't do to her hair, which was 'I don't rat my hair'.

"Roxanne, you need to get over this block about performing!" her mother said on the way home. "I was so humiliated with you acting like you were the real Sandra Dee – or Sandy, anyway. I thought my hard effort into making you look like Rizzo might inspire you, at least."

"I'm sorry." was all Roxanne said out loud, but if she'd been brave enough, she would've argued "If you'd let me sing _Goodbye To Sandra Dee _or just not entered me in the show from the start, you would've been spared it."

"I don't know why this isn't working, but it can't continue!" Roxanne's mom continued. "I'm going to have to try something else."

It took only a few days for that 'something else'. Roxanne got home from school on Tuesday. Her mother greeted her brightly. "Hi, Roxy! How was your day? Guess what I've got?"

Roxanne became apprehensive. She was a little worried about her mother's crazy ideas. "What is it, Mom?" she asked.

Her mother held out a box. "Ta-da! Go on, open it!"

Roxanne obeyed, and gave a start when she saw what was inside the box. A smirking doll looked up at her blankly, with blank but sparkling aquamarine eyes. The colour was so its eyes sometimes seemed blue, sometimes green.

"It's a ventriloquist doll!" her mother explained. "I thought this might encourage you to perform! It was a real bargain, too."

Roxanne inspected the doll. He had dark painted hair, and his smirk was almost frightening. He wore a formal black suit with a red bow tie. She tried out the string that made his mouth move. "What did you say my name was?" she made it say, trying not to let her mouth move.

Her mother laughed. "Pretty good, Roxy. You could do something good with that. I think the shopkeeper said he was called Slappy."

Roxanne took the doll into her room, and for once, she felt like this might actually change her. After all, it seemed like ventriloquism was a fun thing to do. She just had to overcome her tendency to be stage-shy. She looked at Slappy again, and felt a little creeped out by his face. Still, there was no doubt that his eyes were lifeless. That made her feel a little better.

That was when she noticed the paper sticking out of one of Slappy's pockets. "Huh?" she exclaimed, getting it out. She frowned, and turned the paper over. Nothing. She turned it back, and squinted at the words. Roxanne had always been poor at languages.

"Kar-ru..." Roxanne muttered out loud. "Mar-ri...o-don-na...lo-ma...mo-lo-nu...kar-ra-no. What the hell does that mean?" She laughed suddenly, looking at Slappy. "Huh, Slappy? You know that language, right?" Roxanne was still laughing. Her ten golden blonde plaits trembled.

Suddenly, the girl stopped laughing and looked closely at Slappy, frowning. "I could swear he just blinked at me." she muttered. "Weird." She set the doll down on her bed and looked at him again, this time staring straight at his eyes. She frowned again. Each time she'd looked at his eyes before, she'd felt calmed, knowing he couldn't possibly be alive, therefore not scary at all. But now there was a sparkle in the eyes that made her feel uneasy.

"I'm just being silly." she told herself. "Aren't I, Slappy?" she asked the doll again. She didn't wait for long, getting up and leaving her room. But as she walked out before leaving him, she could have sworn that Slappy winked at her.

**I'm not planning to have my story stay as slow as it was. Slappy will talk to her. But I want it to happen gradually, like it did in the books. Well, Roxy read the spell, so he will talk to her soon, but I'm planning on some more soon. REVIEW, please! Slappy wants you to. And I suggest everyone does what Slappy says.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alive

**Well, here's the next chapter. Big thanks to goosebumps fan for being my first reviewer.**

Roxanne seemed to enjoy playing around with Slappy, and she wasn't a bad ventriloquist, although a few consonants were still moving her lips against her will. Plus, she still had a little paranoia over Slappy's knowing smirk and lively eyes. But in spite of every setback, she was able to have fun, and she was being pressed by her parents to rehearse in front of them, which she knew wouldn't be as humiliating as singing and forgetting the words. With Slappy, she could easily improvise.

"So, Slappy," she said to the doll after two weeks of being asked to rehearse, "Are you ready to talk to Mom and Dad? Or at least to me in front of them?"

"I'm always up for talking." she made Slappy say. "That's cause you force me to."

Roxanne pretended to laugh at her own joke. "Oh, be nice. By the way, could you please tell me what those words I read out meant? I've been agonizing over it."

"How should I know?" she manipulated Slappy to ask. "I'm a poor little ventriloquist dummy. When was I supposed to learn to read?"

Roxanne grinned at herself in the mirror. "I think it's time for a performance."

So after dinner, she sat down in front of her parents. "So you wanted to see me talk to Slappy? Well, I've got him."

"I knew getting him would help you open up." her mother said cheerfully. "So why don't you start, honey?"

Roxanne brought out Slappy and got the string. "Hey, Slappy. So what do you think? For the first time, I'm introducing you to my family. Wanna say hi?" She immediately manipulated Slappy. "_Hi! I'm totally not talking because Roxy is talking for me. But I kind of like her." _That made Roxanne's parents laugh.

"Shall we do some kind of comedy routine, Slappy?" Roxanne continued, then made Slappy say "_A comedy routine? I thought it was a casual visit! I don't know any jokes!" _Roxanne went on as herself. "Well, let's start with something corny. What's black and white and red all over?"

"_Paper printed and soaked in your blood!"_ Slappy suddenly snarled. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Did one of you say that?" she said, looking at her parents. "That wasn't funny."

"Neither of us said that." her father said. "Have you been watching horror movies?"  
"No way!" Roxanne protested. "I'm not old enough. Even when I tried watching the first twenty minutes of_ A Nightmare On Elm Street, _I couldn't sleep for a week because I was terrified I'd end up like Tina!" (Although the movie was rated R-16, she'd sneaked it, and had ended up shaking all over as the character of Tina Gray was slashed and dripping with blood.)

"You must have said it." Roxanne's mother added.

Slappy suddenly spoke up again. "_Such know-it-alls! Why don't you try a subject you know nothing about, like parenting?"_

"Roxanne!" gasped her father. "That is too far. It's completely out of character for you to insult us like this!"

Roxanne had gone pale, staring at Slappy. "I-I'm sorry." she managed to stutter out.

"_I'm sorry you're dumb with sound!" _Slappy added. "_Get smart and beautiful, stupid uglies!" _Poor Roxanne was frozen in shock. She'd read the book "Uglies", so it tied in beautifully.

"Roxanne Martela!" her mother said harshly. "How dare you speak like that to us!"

"I wasn't talking." Roxanne whispered. "It was as if Slappy was alive, with a mind of his own." But she knew she was fighting a losing battle. And, clutching Slappy, she sped to her room.

"What happened?" she whispered, staring at Slappy. "I don't understand." Slappy's eyes stared into her own. They stared into hers, looking just like her own in that light. She knew his eyes were blue most of the time, but they occasionally were just like her green orbs. His smirk seemed to grow, and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Roxanne wondered what had really happened. She looked at Slappy again. "Could you be...alive?" _If he was alive, why did he have to get me in trouble by being so insulting, s_he wondered miserably.

"Why haven't you talked to me if you were alive?" Roxanne asked Slappy, wondering if he would answer. It was a scary thought that Slappy was alive, but really, there wasn't any other explanation. Roxanne knew her parents, and she knew that they were serious when they thought she had been saying those things.

Suddenly, Roxanne decided to look up what those words she'd read from the slip of paper that Slappy came with meant. After all, she was stuck in her room with nothing better to do.

The answer was on Yahoo. It meant "You and I are one now". This answer made Roxanne cock her head in confusion. "Why would you have those words, Slappy?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "I don't really get why a dummy would carry those words around. It's not as if anyone could be one with someone."

"_That's where you're wrong, Roxanne_." Roxanne's eyes widened as Slappy talked by himself, addressing her directly.

"You – you did talk!" Roxanne whispered.

Slappy chuckled. "Of course I talked. It seemed to be the best time to have a little fun with your parents."

"Fun?" Roxanne exclaimed, still scared and in shock. "You got me in trouble on purpose!"

"Of course I did." Slappy said casually. "Did you think it was the first time I'd ever gotten someone in trouble? But that is unimportant. What is important now is that you just pledged to be my slave. You read the words to bring me to life. You and I are one now, just as it says."

Roxanne couldn't do anything but stare at him, hoping this was a nightmare.

**There! A new chapter already! Now just do a little thing for me in return, please? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enslavement

**OK, so here's my next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, 9aza, Kat (x2), MR.E, Tasha, mac-attack, Christine, mike stand, darkvampiregirl13, katie and slappy fan. People who have reviewed without their own pen name can review multiple times, but stop reviewing more than once, ESPECIALLY on my other stories. That goes for Slappy too, who apparently threatened me on "Being The Oldest". If you're not reading it, don't review it. PM me if you can't review again.**

Roxanne was still for minutes, just staring at Slappy. He waited for her to reply. Finally, she whispered "I – I said...I didn't mean this to happen! I can't – I won't let you enslave me."

Slappy simply smiled maliciously. "You've already done it. So many people have tried to destroy me, but all have failed. I've always come back."

Roxanne wasn't brave enough to resist this, in spite of her words. She believed Slappy, unable to imagine someone like him being able to be destroyed. There was something distinctly creepy about an inanimate object coming to life. Although Roxanne hadn't watched many horror films, she'd heard of the film "Child's Play" when the soul of a killer was placed in a doll.

Finally she asked "Are – are you related to Chucky?"

This made Slappy start laughing. "Related to a fictional doll? This isn't a story."

"I – I'm sorry-" Roxanne began.

Slappy interrupted her. "Apologies are useless. Haven't you got anything else to say?"

Roxanne diverted her gaze to the floor, not answering. She didn't want to look into the demonic blue orbs anymore.

Finally she said "What should I do first?"

Slappy's eyes gleamed with triumph and satisfaction. "Nothing yet. Since you're being good, I suppose I can go easy on you for tonight. The real work begins tomorrow."

Roxanne was scared. It wasn't late in the least, but she decided to go to bed straightaway, not knowing what else to do. Even so, she lay awake for a long time.

The minute Roxanne opened her eyes the next morning, Slappy's face immediately loomed above her. "Wake up, slave!"

Roxanne froze for a moment, remembering what happened. Then for the first time, she swallowed her fear and said timidly "Would you mind using my name instead of a label?"

This surprised Slappy. "Slave" was what he called everyone he attempted to enslave. This girl had put up no fight, yet she was the first to ask him to call her by her name. It was never in Slappy's nature to be kind to anyone or anything, but something was telling him that it would be in his favour later to be a little gentler to her than he had to previous younger girls he'd tried to enslave. After all, when he enslaved twelve-year-olds he wasn't evil enough to do anything in that term with them – not that he had time to, with the outgoing brave young women attacking him. But even if he had to wait for two years, he'd have Roxanne devote her life to him. If he was going to use her name from the start, it would make him feel less powerful, but did that matter so much.

"Fine." he said grudgingly. "If you'd rather be called by a name that makes you sound like a sweet good girl crossed with a surf fashion label, so be it."

Roxanne giggled a little at this, but sobered up quickly, still scared. "So...um...what did you want me to do first?"

"Give me a second!" Slappy barked. "I don't spend every day I'm alive thinking of orders. If you really need something to do, talk to me."

Roxanne sighed, wondering what to say. Finally, she asked "Have you enslaved people before me?"

Slappy didn't want to answer this question, but he automatically answered "Plenty of people that owned me before you. They all sold me at some point."

Roxanne's interest was piqued. "So what were their names? What were they like?"  
This question was actually something Slappy didn't mind. He liked going through every girl he'd enslaved – or tried to enslave – and vent on them. "First was a pair of blonde twins. I hated the one that owned me. Everyone liked her ventriloquism act and of course I never got the credit. She was Lindy and her twin was Kris, who was always whining. Then there was that Amy and her sister Sara. Messing with those two was a lot of fun, with messing up Sara's room and blaming it on Amy. Trina and her brother Daniel were pretty fun, too, but their dad tried to rename me Smiley, which I hated! I've had countless slaves, and now you're the latest. Anyway, I've got something for you to do. Teach me how to use that thing you looked the spell up on."

"It's called a laptop." Roxanne muttered, but she taught him what to do.

After Slappy had mastered the basics, he decided to tell Roxanne what her life would be like from now on. "OK, Rox. You've got years left to be my slave, so you might as well know what you're doing. Firstly, only speak when I want you to. Got it? Slaves are seen and not heard, so you better always be near, but stop asking questions when I don't give you permission. You do everything I tell you to without question. I will punish you if there are any rules broken."

Roxanne had to ask "Punish? Like what?"

"What did I just say?" Slappy snapped at her. "Only speak when I tell you to. Now you may tell me any problems that you have to overcome."

Roxanne swallowed anxiously. "I have school." she said quietly. "Everyone will tease me if I bring a dummy into school. Plus, I have pressure from my parents."

Slappy's eyes gleamed. "The first problem will be over by tomorrow."

**OK, OK, I'm updating. Writing isn't as easy as it seems. Do please review. Slappy is well on the way to becoming equal to Roxy in size. You'll see...**


	4. Chapter 4: Life

**Yes, the next chapter is up! Thanks for reviewing, 9aza, Slappy, darkvampiregirl13, tasha, mac-attack, Z, Russian Wolf 666 and FireFox Vixen. Also, the mention of the story "Messed Up" is not mine. It's a Dark Knight fanfiction by Sweeny. Sparrow. Joker. Love and I think everyone should read it. At one point, my password for my laptop actually was "messed up". Enjoy!**

Slappy was true to his word. That evening, he jumped on Roxanne's bed and she found him there once she was ready for bed. "Slaves sleep on the floor." he informed her.

"Can I get a mattress and a duvet?" Roxanne asked meekly.

"And a pillow?" Slappy said mockingly. "It's good for your posture on a hard surface. Deal with it. Get a duvet if you want, but you're not getting a mattress."

Roxanne was surprised to find that she fell asleep very quickly. She wasn't as scared of Slappy as she had been, but she was still scared of him, and wasn't sure what he meant by the problem of taking him into school would be over.

She soon found out.

The next morning, she woke up to a very much awake teenage boy in her bed. He was kind of cute, with dark hair and fair skin. She only had to look into his sparkling blue eyes to know his true identity.

"Slappy?" she exclaimed. "How did you..."

"Turn myself human?" Slappy finished. "Hanging around in a world for a few thousand years helps me pick up on ancient spells as well as technology. It was easy to hack into your laptop account and find what I was looking for. By the way, why's your password so weird? 'Messed Up'? Did you work out that's what you are?"

Roxanne sighed. "It's from a story I like about these kids who are kind of messed up. Not shy and submissive, but with mental disorders, an inch away from being prescribed medication."

Slappy laughed. "That makes you certifiably crazy. What sane person would read about crazy people? Anyway, get ready for school. I'm coming with you. Regular rules apply; do anything I tell you and if you don't I can punish you."

Roxanne shivered. She was terrified of Slappy, and he threatened her regularly, although she hadn't yet done anything that angered him enough to act on them.

The kids at her school were surprised to see Roxanne always with a dark-haired boy by her side, who had a sparkle in his eyes which unsettled everyone that saw it. Her friend Brooke was the most surprised. Roxanne would have told her if she had a boyfriend or even just a guy friend, usually.

"Roxy!" she called at first glance, "Over here!" Roxanne obediently went over, and Slappy, of course, came with her.

"Hey, who's this?" Brooke asked.

Roxanne glanced at Slappy than back at Brooke. "This is Slappy."

"I'm a new student, I just started today." Slappy said casually. He didn't have much to say around most of the other students, most of the time. After that, he pretty much remained a mystery to everyone except Roxanne. He still ordered her around, though he did it so no one else could hear, still scaring Roxanne enough, and going everywhere with her.

As the weeks began to go by, a lot of the students became unnerved by this. It seemed as if Roxanne was no longer just herself. Slappy was always by her side, and although he didn't order her around in class all the time, she always seemed to be doing stuff for him.

Roxanne herself was starting to get used to it. However, she still didn't enjoy it. Before and during school was pretty easy for her. It was after school and weekends that were the problem. It was after school. Slappy would leave her alone while she was doing her homework, but after that, he always gave her a particular order. "Talk to me." Basically, what he meant is that they had to converse. This was what spooked Roxanne. Every single day, he'd want to either ask her questions, or answer her questions. Roxanne found this distinctly strange. She had no idea why he wanted to know stuff about her, or wanted to answer her own queries. Even so, sometimes she could forget her situation, and it was just like she was hanging out with a cute guy, who really wanted to know all about her, a new situation for the fourteen-year-old.

Every single night, Roxanne had the floor to sleep on. She was getting used to it, just like everything else, but she didn't like it at all. She was getting braver, but she didn't dare to disobey Slappy, yet.

However, she truly did get interested in Slappy's history. When she got to ask him questions, she always became intrigued. Slappy, in turn, seemed very interested in her. Not just her life, but trivial things, like her interests, her favourite things, and what type of books she read

One night, about a fortnight after the initial enslavement, he said "You said that your password on your laptop was based on a story about these crazy kids. Tell me."

Roxanne glanced down, feeling like the shy kid in it. "Well, this girl comes up against this supervillain, she kind of looks like his ex-girlfriend, who got killed. So he kind of wants this girl to be her, and all the other kids she knows get dragged into it."

Slappy's eyes glittered. "So what happened to the girl in the end? Did she date him?"

Roxanne even laughed. "She hated him, and he had another girlfriend, this pretty blonde. She did date one or two of the boys that were there, but eventually the guy slit her throat."

At that moment, Slappy thought of something else. "What about horror movies?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Roxanne said. "I'm only fourteen. Most horror movies only allow over sixteens to watch them. I get scared, anyway."

"But you said you saw that movie about that nightmare thing."

"I sneaked it." Roxanne admitted. "Did you want to know about it? Basically, this guy was burned to death by all these parents, and then his ghost had the power to go into their kids' dreams and murder them. I didn't see what happened at the end."

Slappy was starting to smirk. "Roxy, you now have something on on Friday night." It was Wednesday.

**Well, that's the next chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. Next up, we have a bit of the other characters in the Goosebumps books. I might use some of the populars, like Ray from the first book, but some that need more love, like the Jack O' Lanterns. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Club

**OK, here we have something interesting. Thanks for reviews, Unquestionably Unhinged, and Predictable Girl.**

It was Friday afternoon. Roxanne and Slappy were walking home from school. Although Roxanne didn't speak, she was stressing about what they were going to be doing.

"I suppose I could tell you a bit about tonight." Slappy finally said into the silence. "I've got one of my old friends to make the movie theatre show that little nightmare movie you were talking about and rent that particular cinema, just for us." He smirked, looking at Roxanne's growing scared look. "Then we're going on to a certain little club I used to go to with all my slaves."

Roxanne gave a nod. When they got home, Slappy immediately started going through all her clothes, then picked out most of the clothes she wore for the talent show. "Wear these tonight." he ordered. "Do you have any heels?"

"One pair." Roxanne answered. "Sky blue."

Slappy sighed. "OK, do you have any black shoes? Or red?" Roxanne shook her head. "Wear the heels, then."

"When are we going?" Roxanne asked.

"Nine." Slappy replied. "So. Talk to me."

"What's the club like?" Roxanne asked. She'd been to a few youth clubs, but she wasn't into nightclubs much.

A smirk crossed Slappy's face. "Some real characters hang out there. Some of them will probably bring their girlfriends, so you'll have someone to talk to."

That night, the two left the house (Roxanne told her parents she was going to Brooke's house and staying overnight). Roxanne had left her blonde hair loose for once, and it was stylishly frizzy, a curtain to her shoulders she could hide behind. By the time the pair were in the cinema, Roxanne was visibly shaking. By the time Tina Gray's corpse shot into the air onscreen, with more and more cuts appearing on her, tears of fear were starting to run down her face. Slappy did notice this. He put up the armrest that separated their seats and pulled Roxanne closer. For the rest of the film, he had one arm around her waist, and his other hand holding hers. Even when Nancy Thompson turned her back and let her dream end, even while the car drove away with Nancy and her friends trapped inside, even while the little girls sang their eerie little rhyme, Roxanne's hand gripped Slappy's as if it was a lifeline.

"Great movie." Slappy remarked cheerfully. He smirked at Roxanne, kind of enjoying holding her hand. "I guess I don't have to ask you how scared you were. Come on, who needs a dream master when you've got me?"

Roxanne smiled weakly at the joke. "True. But I wouldn't like to be in Nancy's shoes."

Slappy stood up, pulling the younger girl up. "OK, it's time to go on to the club."

It took a long time to get to the club, actually. By the time they got there, the neighbourhood was full of horrors. Roxanne shivered. Slappy smirked at her.

"You don't have to worry about them. They wouldn't dare to take _my _slave." He was still holding her hand possessively. They continued to walk into the club. No music was playing at the moment, but Roxanne didn't care. She was too terrified of some of the nightmares in the club. There were a few normal-looking people, though.

A girl with long blonde hair walked past, flanked by two boys in black. "Hey, Slappy." she greeted the dummy-turned-human. "You managed to turn yourself human, I see."

"Hey, guys." Slappy answered. "Where's Matt?"

"He escaped us." growled one of the boys. "Next time he won't."

"Just a warning," said the other boy, "Mary-Ellen is here tonight, and she won't be pleased if she sees you and your Miss Blondie there."

Slappy glanced at her. "She's called Roxanne. She's my new slave. Roxy, these are the Reality Police."

The girl sighed. "We're not like most of the people here, though. We have to make sure reality's under control. It's our job to make things hard for Matt. He can't keep falling through holes in reality. It'll just end up throwing the world into confusion." She smiled at Roxanne. "I'm Lacie."

Roxanne looked at her for a moment, then smiled back. "You already know my name." The boys didn't make any attempt to introduce themselves, and Roxanne found them too intimidating to speak to, so she and Slappy moved on.

"Hi, Slappy." rasped another person. This one had a jack-o'-lantern for a head, and was with others. Roxanne stifled a gasp.

"Which one are you?" Slappy asked him. "I don't think my new slave can stand looking at you unless you put on your disguise."

The heads of two of the jack-o'-lanterns changed, and they appeared to be twins, a boy and a girl of about twelve. "Huh. You got lucky." the boy said.

"Yeah, she's pretty skinny." the girl added.

Slappy's blue eyes hardened. "She is _mine!" _he growled at the two. "You two find your own!"

The pumpkin-head twins shrugged and smiled. "I'm Shana." the girl said. "This is Shane. And you are?"

"Roxanne." the older girl said quietly.

"Well, I hope to see you on Halloween." Shane grinned. "We'll show you the best neighbourhood you can find!" There was a bit of threat to his words, but Roxanne pretended she hadn't picked up on it.

A frail pale ghost girl was the next to show up. She didn't seem to notice Slappy that much, but she smiled at Roxanne. "Hi." she said. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"Leave her alone, Della!" Slappy warned the girl.

Della smiled sweetly. "Oh, hi. Why can't your girl be my buddy?"

"Some of us aren't able to communicate with the dead and the living!" Slappy shot back. "That girl is so clingy." he told Roxanne. He glanced around. "OK, there's a few ghosts who won't be so annoying." He pulled Roxanne over to a group of kids in the shadows.

"Hi there, Slappy." one of the kids said. "Have you seen Mary-Ellen yet? How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes." Slappy replied. "Exactly."

"It's amazing she hasn't started on you and this one yet!" another girl said, glancing at Roxanne.

A boy with very light hair seemed to be the leader of the group of kids. He had an arm around the shoulders of an unhappy-looking brunette girl. "At least you're not the only one who brought someone who was normal." He nudged the girl in Roxanne's direction. "Go on, you were saying that you wanted someone else to talk to."

Slappy shrugged and went to talk with the other kids.

"You're the first girl I've met that hasn't struggled with that doll." the brunette girl whispered.

"Who are those kids?" Roxanne asked. "They seem regular."

The brunette shot a glare at them. "I thought that at first, but they're actually the living dead. My family and I were invited to be like them. That guy I was with was supposed to make sure we didn't know until it was too late. He tried to kill me."

Suddenly, a voice came from across the club. "MY SLAPPY!" A doll-like girl wearing a lot of makeup flung herself across the bar to Slappy. He quickly snatched Roxanne's hand and pulled her to his side.

The doll stopped short, and then her face twisted in anger. "Who's this girl?"

"She's my new one." Slappy replied calmly.

"BUT I'M YOUR BRIDE!" the doll screamed.

"No you are _not." _Slappy hissed. "I've got enough human girls around. I'm not that desperate." With that, he walked out of the club, pulling Roxanne with him.

"We are not going there again." he muttered. "Every single of those monsters wanted to steal you."

Roxanne had felt a little braver. The girl she'd met made her want to be a little more assertive. "I'm not a possession." she pointed out calmly.

"Don't forget what I told you!" Slappy snapped at her. "Only speak when I tell you to." But he smirked. "Looks like I've got one more thing to do before we go back."

"What-" Roxanne began, but she was cut off when Slappy pushed her against a wall and kissed her.

**I'm not going to make her a bride...yet. She's fourteen, older than most of those originals, but I've got to do more than that. Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hopelessly Devoted

**Next chapter up! Thanks for reviewing, Unquestionably Unhinged.**

Roxanne didn't fight. She couldn't. It was her first kiss, and the logical side of her brain was screaming _He just stole your first kiss, Roxy! Fight back!_

But the other side of her mind kept saying _What's the point? Just enjoy it while it lasts. _Roxanne had to listen to that side. The intensity just felt too amazing to fight against. She even began to kiss him back.

The kiss lasted for ten seconds. Slappy pulled away to look at the girl. She was staring at him, not saying anything. Her green eyes had practically glazed over. Slappy could tell that it was her first kiss.

"For a first-timer, you're pretty good." he told her.

Roxanne came back to life."Why did you do that?" she asked.

Slappy's frightening smile appeared. Even though he looked like a regular person, his smirk was just as terrifying as it had been when he was a doll. "That was nothing, Roxy. Anyway, you're not supposed to question me, and you know it. Do it again and you know what will happen."

Roxanne was slowly becoming braver, and argued softly "Actually, you haven't told me."

"It would defeat the purpose if I told you the specific details!" Slappy said furiously. "All you need to know is you won't like it. And if you continue to talk like that, you'll find out. You should have learned by now that I am the one that has the power here!"

At that point, Roxanne shrank back to her regular scared self and whispered "I know. I'm sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

Slappy looked at her for a moment, then said grudgingly "I suppose you can."

"Who was that doll girl who said she was your bride?"

"That was Mary-Ellen." Slappy answered, grimacing. "She thinks she's great, but she's just an ugly bitch. As I told her, I'm not so desperate that I'll marry her. Look at all the girls around me. That Brooke friend of yours, she's pretty. And then look at you."

"Me?" Roxanne asked. She was a little nervous. Being the slave of a doll, she could handle. But even though she liked the way he'd kissed her, she wasn't sure if she could be his bride. Even his girlfriend would be a stretch.

Slappy surveyed her. "You have kind of nice, if cliché, blonde hair. I kind of like the contrast with your eyes. Maybe you could be a little taller, but that's mostly OK."

"But I can't date you!" Roxanne said before she could stop herself. She quickly tried to cover up with "I mean...why would you want a shy kid who can't even handle talking to regular guys?"

Slappy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything this time. They walked back to Roxanne's home in silence, and didn't say a word to each other until the next morning.

It was Saturday morning, and Roxanne slept late. She was actually starting to find the floor a lot more comfortable than it used to be. Slappy woke early, actually. However human he appeared, he was still a ventriloquist's doll inside, and didn't really need much sleep, if any. He didn't bother to wake up Roxanne. He simply went onto her laptop, and checked out why Roxanne wanted to deter him from making her his bride. He would eventually, of course. His bride would belong to him for her whole life, and he wanted that kind of commitment. Roxanne was the perfect one.

"Huh." Slappy muttered, surfing the net. "It was so much easier in the last millennium. She'd be a child bride now. At this age, she'd be fine to have a boyfriend, but not get married." His eyes lit up. "Fine. If the only thing missing is rings, so be it. She will devote her whole life to me, no matter what."

He also found an interesting file. "Why does she have the karaoke music from a musical?

Finally, he woke up the younger girl. "Hey, get up. I'm not here to let you snooze all day."

Roxanne opened her green eyes and sat up. She was learning to wake up fast now. "Yeah?"

"You have all the karaoke music from-"

"_Grease_, yeah." Roxanne said. "My mom wants me to perform all the time. That's why she got me you, because I proved useless at singing in public."

Slappy's eyes glittered. "So you can sing?"

Roxanne looked at the ground. She knew what was coming next. "I can sing songs well when they're soft songs, ones that match my voice. I can't sing loud show-off songs." she replied.

"So? Sing one from _Grease. _Any one."

Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of the song she would've chosen to sing. Then she began to sing softly, "_Look at me, there has to be_

_Something more than what they see_

_Wholesome and pure, oh, so scared and unsure_

_A poor man's Sandra Dee." _

Roxanne paused, imagining the music playing in the movie. After all, she only knew the movie lyrics. She opened her eyes for a moment, and saw Slappy was only watching her silently.

She spoke the next lines to herself instead of Sandy. "_Roxanne, you must start anew_

_Don't you know what you must do?_

_Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh..._

_Goodbye to Sandra...Dee!"_

All Slappy said out loud was a warning. "Are you really brave enough to follow the song's advice?" But she could see that he liked her voice, and the way she'd sung the song.

For some reason, this made Roxanne feel good about herself. She'd never felt this amazing before, though. What did she care that Slappy liked her voice? It wasn't like it would help her situation. Was she really messed up? Was she going crazy? Whatever was happening to her, Roxanne knew her emotions were spinning out of control, and she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

However, what Roxanne didn't realize was that this was only the start. She didn't know that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

**Already, you can see Roxanne's emotions starting to connect to the title. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, or at least vote on my poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Rule

**OK, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thank you to the reviewers, forgetmenotflowers and The Beldam. And to the latter, did you read my mind and build on it? Wow.**

The Saturday passed as any day would. Roxanne had an English essay to write, and her parents insisted they come out with her. She had one scary moment when her mom spotted a poster.

"Look, Roxy!" she said. "A show for talented teenagers that needs people to perform. Why don't you do a routine with Slappy?"

"No, Mom, please." Roxanne said. "'I'm not nearly ready yet."

"Don't be silly!" her mom said. "Of course you're ready. I've heard you talking to Slappy, and you sounded like a completely different person. You must be ready." She peered at the poster again. "I'll enter you. You've got one fortnight."

Poor Roxanne didn't know what to do. For one thing, Slappy wasn't a doll any more. Anyway, she had no idea whether Slappy would cooperate or do something like the first time he talked. She'd have to tell him about it, of course, and she did it as soon as she got through the door of her bedroom. Well, nearly.

"Um," she said, seeing Slappy looking as if all he'd done was wait for her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"OK." Slappy shrugged, not looking bothered.

"What do you do when I'm not around?"

"Not much." Slappy replied, letting Roxanne know not to press the issue. "Roxy, why do you look so anxious?"

Roxanne diverted her gaze to the floor. "My mom entered me in another talent show, and she wants me to perform with you. How am I going to do that?"

Roxanne's gaze was still on the floor, so she didn't see Slappy's evil smile. "Don't worry about that." he said carelessly. "I can reverse the spell that turned me human easily, and then put it back afterwards. Easy."

Roxanne nodded, still staring at the floor.

"Look at me." Slappy ordered. Roxanne kept her gaze on the floor. "Do it, Roxy." Slappy's voice got harsher. "Look at me or I'll make you!" he yelled. Roxanne slowly brought her gaze up to the frightening boy/ventriloquist doll in front of her. "That's better." he said. "Now, I have my own concern, about our little date last night."

"Date?" Roxanne gasped. "You said I had to go out."

Slappy shrugged. "Whatever. There was the movie theatre, first. I almost lost blood circulation, because you were holding my hand so tightly. I could assume you were just scared. But I suspect more."

Roxanne knew exactly what that meant. "Just because I let you kiss me outside the club doesn't mean a thing-" she began, but Slappy interrupted her, smirking.

"You didn't seem all that happy to let go of me at all." he continued. "As for the kiss, I know you would have let me do it even if you didn't like it. It's your job."

"I don't need reminding." Roxanne muttered under her breath, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"But you didn't have to kiss me back, and you did." Slappy continued. "Which is why I know your real thoughts on me." He was still smirking. "I've been going easy on you ever since we first met and you read the words to bring me to life. You are now ready to go a little further."

"Further?" squeaked Roxanne, now a little scared. She didn't have a clue what went on in Slappy's head, but she could guess that it wasn't good.

But what happened next wasn't scary, if still unsettling. Slappy placed his hands on Roxanne's shoulders carefully and backed her to the door. Then, for the second time in two days, he kissed her. This time, Roxanne's head didn't scream at her. She liked it, and that was all she could think about. She relaxed into it and kissed him back.

Slappy pulled back and smirked, seeing Roxanne's look of disappointment. "OK, new rules. The kids at school know we're dating. After all, I can't have any other boy take you away. You will be mine for the rest of your life. You know that."

"I know." Roxanne whispered, becoming meek again. "Please, continue."

"Nothing else." Slappy answered. "You still do what I tell you, and I can punish you if you don't cooperate." His face was serious, as it usually was when he threatened her in that way.

Roxanne nodded. "May I ask you something?" she whispered.

Slappy gave a nod. "It's time we started talking, anyway. What is it?"

"You told me about those twins that owned you that one time. You enslaved both of them?"

Slappy's evil smirk reappeared. "You want to know how? Well, I just waited until the whiny one got hers run over. He was of the same calibre as me. Two sides of the same coffin."

This left Roxanne speechless. "You mean your wood came from a..."

"What's the big deal?" Slappy shrugged. "I thought you knew me by now. It's not really that big of a deal, is it?"

Roxanne looked away. "I guess not." she admitted. "So shouldn't we work out something for the next talent show?"

Slappy didn't look bothered. "No, I think you can wing it."

Roxanne stared at him in complete horror. "I can't do that! I can't make up things on the spot, especially not in front of the audience! What would I say?"

"You _are_ going to do it." Slappy said, and Roxanne knew she would have to. "But for now," he continued, "We should start getting closer." He had an evil smile. "Roxy, you should be grateful that I'm giving you these chances to adjust."

But Roxanne didn't feel lucky at all.

**The next chapter will have a few dates, and maybe the talent show. Please review! And by the way, could someone vote on my poll? It's on my profile! And finally, is anyone doing fanart? If so, could you do one fanart picture for this fanfiction or one of my others, PLEASE? Or just review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Talent Show

**OK, on to the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, The Beldam, Hayilzz and 9aza.**

Throughout the next fortnight, things did change a bit. Slappy kept Roxanne to himself even more, if that was possible. She barely even got to talk to anyone else at school. At home, her parents saw her as withdrawn, and she frequently had a defeated beaten expression, as if she had given up on everything, too tired to fight.

Not only did Slappy order her to stick with him nearly all the time, but he continued to act the way he had that first day. He still kissed her, and went a little further each day. Roxanne didn't really respond properly unless it was demanded of her. That was because she wasn't sure how to respond.

As for other things, Slappy had decided he liked her singing voice, and asked her to sing a little bit every other day. She usually didn't mind that so much, especially since she could choose the song. She picked out songs from musicals as well as other ones, like _There's A Fine, Fine Line, For Good, _and _Maybe. _Others included _Together, The Art Of Suicide _and _Wish You Were Here._

The night before the talent show, she only sang the part of _For Good _that wasn't really counted as part of the song.

"_I'm limited...just look at me._

_I'm limited..._

_And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do,_

_Glinda..._

_So now it's up to you...for the both of us._

_Now it's up to you..."_

Slappy would never show it, but the line about being limited was actually touching. He was not going to let himself feel anything for Roxanne, but just listening to her soft, almost weak tone sing those sad words almost cracked the wall that the evil in his creation had put in.

But at the talent show, Slappy (back in his doll form) didn't think of this at all. He wasn't planning to pull his worst trick and pull a possessed Regan with the green liquid, but he couldn't resist having some fun. The furthest he'd gotten with her was with her top being just about to fall off.

"Please, be nice." Roxanne begged him when she was able to get him alone. "I couldn't stand living with what could happen if you start randomly insulting people."

Slappy shrugged. "I'm usually nice to you." he said truthfully – if compared with other slaves he'd had in the past. "Why should I stop now?" He didn't lie, but he didn't answer her properly.

One of the other girls backstage was staring at the two. She went up to them, looking horrified. She was staring at Slappy. "You...I can't..."

Slappy smirked. "How wonderful to see you again, Britney. What are you doing here?"

Roxanne recognized the girl then. Britney was in the year below her at school. She hadn't ever talked to her, but she had once or twice talked to her friend Molly.

Britney looked at Roxanne for the first time, and then back at Slappy. "Have you enslaved this girl?" she said, not answering the question.

Slappy appeared to be just staring at Roxanne for a moment, but the girl knew his eyes were taking in more than that. Finally, he said "She's my girlfriend."

Both girls gasped, Roxanne because, although she'd thought of it, it was the first time she'd really heard it spelled out, and Britney because she just didn't find it a feasible idea, Slappy having a girlfriend. A bride, yes, a girlfriend, no.

Roxanne signalled her surprise to Britney with her expression, but also pointing out that she felt she had to submit to everything that happened.

Roxanne was second onstage this time, and very nervous. She'd just have to trust that Slappy would play along with her thing. There was no way of knowing what he'd say.

Roxanne stepped on stage as she was announced as "Miss Roxanne Martella, aged fourteen, who will be doing a ventriloquist act!" She walked up to the mic, trembling, then said quietly "Hello, everyone. My name is Roxanne, and this is my...friend Slappy. So, Slappy, what would you like to say to the audience?"

She didn't try to answer for him. "What?" he said. "I don't want to say anything to them. They should already know what they look like. I'd be surprised if their mirrors aren't shattered by now, that's all I can say."

Roxanne sighed. "Please, Slappy," she said genuinely. "I asked you to be nice and play along."

"And you _expected _it?" Slappy mocked. "Am I bound to tell the truth?"

Roxanne sighed. "No, you're not. If you have to insult someone, stop with the audience and do me."

"And why would I do that?" Slappy questions. "You're cute. No one else in this place is. I wonder how many brain cells they have to share." The audience gasped, and Roxanne knew she couldn't continue. She ran offstage, knowing how she would be berated by her parents on the way home.

"Why did you do that?" her mother said. "You were acting like Slappy said those things on his own, and you couldn't be blamed for it. You ruined your chances."

"I'm sorry." Roxanne muttered. She was angry, too, but she knew she wouldn't be able to vent.

When they got home, Slappy turned himself back to human, and suddenly smirked at Roxanne. "I had to have a bit of fun." he explained. "It wasn't like you were going to win that thing, anyway. You don't like performing."

Roxanne nodded. "Sing something." Slappy ordered.

Roxanne thought for a moment, then sang quietly "_Dead is the new alive_

_Despair's the new survival, a pointless point of view_

_Give in, give in, give in, give in_

_You'll play the game, you'll never win."_

Slappy stopped her after she sang, for the second time "_How else can we survive? Dead is the new alive."_

He smirked. "I like that song. Who wrote that?"

"Emilie Autumn." Roxanne answered. Slappy's eyes gleamed, getting an idea for later. But this time, he just said "Tonight, I think we owe each other something, Roxy. I owe you a night in your own bed, and you owe it to me to let me share it." Roxanne froze, thinking the worst. Slappy knew it, and explained kindly "I mean that you sleep in your own bed, and when I say sleep, I mean exactly what I say." Roxanne relaxed a little bit, but she still purposely wore pyjamas with footies and long sleeves, even wearing her bra underneath. Even though she didn't have to do a thing, Slappy kept his arms locked around her until the morning. And Roxanne realized that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part of that was, that she kind of liked it.

**Yes, Roxanne's falling fast now. Does anyone else like Emilie Autumn's music? I thought they are really perfect for Roxanne's predicament. Even their names are good. "Misery Loves Company", "Liar", "I Want My Innocence Back", "Dead Is The New Alive", "The Art Of Suicide", "Mad Girl", "God Help Me". "Shalott" makes less sense, but it makes up with it's epic lyrics. Roxanne is trapped and scared, something Emilie Autumn captures in her songs. So please review, and I've got a new poll, so please vote on that.**


	9. Chapter 9: I Am Lolita

**Next chapter is here! *Fanfare which melts into a mix of "Gothic Lolita" and "Swallow"(EA songs not aforementioned)* Yay! I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reviewing, Hayilzz, Lorina Lee Belmont102 and 9aza.**

Roxanne didn't know what was happening to her. She was getting butterflies nearly all the time. It wasn't so surprising, considering she was the slave of an evil ventriloquist's dummy who had turned himself human, with a heart of cursed wood, but the causes were surprising. Well, they were always there, but she had more butterflies just before Slappy wanted her to perform girlfriend duties, or when she sang. That night, she actually slept better than she had in months. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in the arms of the evil doll. Maybe it was because he'd never let anyone else hurt her, or maybe she was just getting used to him. Or maybe she was going crazy.

Slappy, unlike other evil people, wasn't just wrapped up in getting what he wanted. He noticed Roxanne's nerves, but he also noticed the way she got nervous before she did those things, or just let him do whatever it was, but she relaxed when it was actually happened, as if she liked it. Slappy knew she was starting to fall, and it wouldn't be long before he had her.

Now, he didn't just tell her to sing, but he insisted it would be an Emilie Autumn song. He especially liked the song "Gothic Lolita".  
After about a week of her singing a little bit each day, he ordered "Sing all of 'Gothic Lolita'."

Roxanne frowned. She wasn't very good at the song, and her throat hurt. She was tired, and just didn't have the strength to sing all of it. "Why that song?" she asked, hoping to stall Slappy.

"Just do it!" Slappy ordered.

Roxanne sighed. "Can't I just sing something else?"

"No!" Slappy snapped. "Sing it, or I will punish you!"

"But my throat hurts." Roxanne protested, truthfully. She decided she'd rather take the rap for not doing it than sing it now. "I need to go easy on it."

Slappy's eyes glowed green. "Last chance." he hissed.

Roxanne sighed. "I'm too tired."

Slappy's eyes glowed even more. His voice was demonic when he spoke again. "Well, you will pay." he said. Then he went back to normal, smirking a lot, making Roxanne wish she'd just obeyed him, as always. "Usually I'd just frame you for something. Easy and effective. But you're not twelve years old, so there is something a little more fun." Roxanne was now simply praying not to get hurt, but she knew, that she didn't have a prayer.

_Stupid pun, Roxy, _she scolded herself jokingly, but there was no way to escape from what was coming next.

Slappy stepped closer to the girl. "Take off the shorts and T-shirt." He ordered. Roxanne did it, knowing that whatever came next couldn't be good.

"Now everything else." continued Slappy. "Then go and lie on the bed." Roxanne obeyed, tears running down her face, knowing what came next.

"Please, don't do this." she whispered. "I'll sing."

"Too late. But you will sing it." Slappy replied, eyes glowing with excitement.

_Half an hour later..._

Roxanne sobbed, pulling her pyjamas on, not even looking at Slappy, scared. She hurt, physically and emotionally, traumatized from this experience of something she knew was a crime.

"Now sing _Gothic Lolita!"_ Slappy ordered again. "Now you know what happens, you should know how true it is."

Roxanne gulped her tears down, and began singing. The tears began all over again when she began with the chorus, but she kept her voice level.

She looked straight at Slappy for the first time when she sang those lines. "_If I am Lolita, then you are a criminal,_

_And you should be killed by an army of little girls_

_The law won't arrest you, the world won't detest you_

_You never did anything any man wouldn't do_

_I'm gothic Lolita, and you are a criminal_

_I'm not even legal, I'm just a dead little girl_

_But ruffles and laces, and candy sweet faces_

_Directed your furtive hand, I perfectly understand_

_So it's my fault? No...goth-ic Loli-i-ta."_

Slappy smirked at Roxanne once she finished singing. "OK, then. Roxy, you're my Lolita from now on. I guess I can't really use it as a punishment again," and at this point, he whispered in her ear "But you'll be a good girl from now on, won't you?"

Roxanne curled up in fear, and whispered "Yes."

Slappy picked Roxanne up, bridal style, and put her on the bed. That night, he slept more soundly than usual. Roxanne, though she still felt strangely safe, spent the night unable to sleep, but still having nightmares. Not only had she been two years too young for what had occurred, but it was rape. But one of the scariest things was that now, she couldn't do a thing. Slappy controlled her completely. Just as the song said, she was just like Lolita, just a dead little girl. Well, maybe she wasn't dead yet, but her will was now. She knew that what the song said applied to Slappy, too. He was a criminal, and he should be killed by her and the other girls he'd enslaved. Kris and Lindy, the Powell twins. Amy Kramer, and on a side note, her sister Sara. Trina O' Dell, and if they wanted to come along (of course they weren't girls, let alone little), her brother and cousin. Britney, whose surname Roxanne didn't know.

It was time all Slappy's slaves got together to do something. Roxanne didn't know if she'd be able to do anything to get away from Slappy by herself. And although she didn't know it yet, she would meet them all very, very soon.

**I didn't bring in Britney for nothing. Slappy should be killed by an army of little girls. But I don't want to kill him...not exactly. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Former Slaves

**Next chapter! For once, we're leaving Roxanne. This may seem a little non-canon, but who said that Slappy didn't mention his other slaves, even if the books didn't say so? Thanks for reviewing, 9aza.**

It was the next morning, and across town, Britney Crosby and her best friend, Molly Molloy were flicking through phone books. Britney had told Molly about Slappy and "that shy girl in ninth grade". Molly had come up with the idea of looking for other slaves of Slappy. He had mentioned them to Britney when threatening what he'd do to her if she didn't get what he wanted.

Britney groaned. "There's billions of Powells in here! How am I supposed to work out where the twins are?"

"Only two Kramers, though." Molly said, trying to be optimistic. "What about the O' Dells?"

"Three." Britney answered.

"Well, let's call the Kramers first." Molly suggested. "I have a feeling Amy's going to be of the most help."

Molly used her cellphone and Britney, who rang the right number, called on her land-line. While Molly tried out the O' Dell numbers, the third one being the right number, Britney told the now fifteen-year-old Amy about it.

"It was three years ago." Amy said over the phone. "I thought Slappy was dead, though."

"He was brought back to life." Britney answered. "My cousin had him, and these dumb tricks he played accidentally made me think Slappy was already alive, so it made me try to kill him. It brought him back to life instead. We all know Slappy's weaknesses. It can only work if all of his former slaves and his new one work together. We have to kill him permanently."

Amy paused. "OK. I'm in. I would ask Sara, but she got a scholarship to an art school across America, and she can't get back easily."

Molly was explaining the same situation to the thirteen-year-old Trina, but was having more trouble. "Can you help the rest of us?"

"I don't know how to defeat him." Trina replied uneasily. "It was my dad's other dummies that defeated him. I couldn't just take all of them."

"Couldn't you borrow a few?" Molly persisted.

Trina sighed over the phone. "I'll ask Dad, but I don't know what he'll say. But if you have anyone else trying to kill Slappy, I'll help."

Finally, the girls called scores of Powells, trying to get hold of the twins. Surprisingly, the twins were living the closest to the town. Britney called the twenty-ninth number and got the answerphone, which gave the cellphone numbers of all the family. She scribbled them down, and phoned Lindy, while Molly called Kris.

Britney explained the situation to Lindy. "OK, I'm in." the sixteen-year-old said easily. "I remember a lot about Slappy."

Britney could hear Kris' answering Molly in the background. "What do you mean, I have to help kill an evil dummy again?" she was yelling.

Both girls heard Lindy say "Kris means she's in, too."

They fixed everything up so that all the teenagers would meet the two preteens at the park nearby Britney's house the next day. And that's exactly what they did.

Britney and Molly were at the park early, perched on two of the swings, since they were the best seats. Lindy was the first to turn up, with a reluctant-looking Kris following her. Trina turned up with two slightly weird-looking dummies. Amy wasn't exactly late, but she was the last one to appear.

"First things first." Britney said. "We need all the knowledge we have about Slappy to work together." First, Britney, with some help from Molly, explained how they accidentally brought Slappy to life, and their adventure in Horrorland and Panic Park when they reluctantly had to work with Slappy. "I remember Lizzy...one of the other kids...she emailed and said she had Slappy a few months ago." Molly said. "I don't know what happened with her."

Then Lindy began to explain how she got hold of Slappy, with Kris taking over and talking about the first evil dummy, Mr Wood, then both of them explaining how he got crushed and then how they got rid of Slappy. Then it was Amy's turn to relate how Slappy framed her for insulting her parents and messing up Sara's room. She finished with an explanation on how her old dummy, Dennis, was probably the one to fight, and seemingly kill, Slappy. Trina was the last to tell her story about Slappy, dubbed "Smiley", and how all her dad's other refurbished dummies attacked him. "At first I thought it was Rocky causing the trouble," she said, gesturing to one of the dummies she held, "But Slappy was framing him framing us."

Kris was unusually thoughtful. "So..." she said. "We've got two weeks. Where is this girl's house?"

"I'm not sure, but I remember from the talent show that her surname was Martella." Britney answered. "So we'll have to look it up."

"We'll have to go, like, today." Lindy said. "Right?"

"Do we have to?" Kris whined. "Today? We don't have a plan of attack."

"I think we should talk to her before planning our attack." Amy said firmly. "From your stories, I can tell that Slappy creates havoc in slightly different ways. We'll have to ask her how he is with her."

Trina nodded. "Amy's right. But we have to make sure Slappy doesn't know we're here. The element of surprise would be good to have on our side."

The six girls got ready to talk to Roxanne, and once the girls had found her address, they went to her house.

**What did you think? Don't worry, Roxanne will be back in the next chapter. Please review! Also, for a sneak peek at something in the next chapter, go to this link: .com/s/3002978/1/Made_Lolita**


	11. Song: Roxanne's Song

**This is a version of the song "Gothic Lolita", which Roxanne would like to say to Slappy if she was brave enough. It detracts from the story a little, but this is the song in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Rhyme, and maybe.**

How evil are you

I'm sadder than you'll ever know

I've been shy for fourteen years

And alive only nine short months

I'm too scared to tell you

My will was destroyed by your hand

The kind of hurt that nobody sees

And though I don't really understand...

I'm still made Lolita, cause you are an evil doll

And you should be smashed by an army of teenage girls

The law can't arrest you, the world won't detest you

They don't know all about you, the things that you do

You made me Lolita, cause you're a demonic doll

I'm nowhere near legal, I'm just a scared little girl

Dresses and bracelets and innocent faces

Caused my whole life to fade, I forever must obey

It's not my fault

Yours...I'm made Lolita

Thank you, dark spell

You made me one with you today

A girl of broken spirit

And all of the tears, I'm too afraid to shed

I'm too scared to tell you

Now that I'm old enough to know

I couldn't break free if my fear-filled life depended on it

And though I don't really understand...

I'm still made Lolita, cause you are an evil doll

And you should be smashed by an army of teenage girls

The law can't arrest you, the world won't detest you

They don't know all about you, the things that you do

You made me Lolita, cause you're a demonic doll

I'm nowhere near legal, I'm just a scared little girl

Dresses and bracelets and innocent faces

Caused my whole life to fade, I forever must obey

It's not my fault

Yours...I'm made Lolita

You say I'm like berries, all topped with cream

That I am your girl, your eternity's dream

You say I'm like berries, all topped with cream

That I am your girl, your eternity's dream

You say I'm like berries, all topped with cream

That I am your girl, your eternity's dream

You say I'm like berries, all topped with cream

But I am someone you own

Obey!

I'm still made Lolita, cause you are an evil doll

And you should be smashed by an army of teenage girls

The law can't arrest you, the world won't detest you

They don't know all about you, the things that you do

You made me Lolita, cause you're a demonic doll

I'm nowhere near legal, I'm just a scared little girl

Dresses and bracelets and innocent faces

Caused my whole life to fade, I forever must obey

It's not my fault

Yours...I'm made Lolita

**So there you have it. Please review. Please?**


	12. Chapter 11: Visit

**OK, next up, the girls talk to Roxanne. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Roxanne: *whispers* forgetmenotflowers, thanks a lot. I wish it could be that simple...**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

Roxanne was surprised when the doorbell rang that afternoon, and her mom called her. Slappy, luckily, didn't really care what Roxanne was up to at that point. He was searching the internet for something – Roxanne refrained from asking what.

She was even more surprised and a little unnerved to see a bunch of girls. "Hi." said Molly. "Roxanne, right? Can we talk to you?"

Roxanne nervously nodded. "OK. My room is...being renovated at the moment, so I guess we better talk in the den."

The seven girls all found themselves spaces. Roxanne chose an armchair, and spoke first. "I don't know most of you. I know Britney and Molly, but who are you others?"

"I'm Amy Kramer." said the girl with dark hair and green eyes.

"Trina O' Dell." introduced the girl that looked a little younger than Roxanne.

"I'm Kris Powell and that's my sister Lindy." said one of the twins.

Roxanne's mind connected all the girls to one thing. She didn't say it out loud, though, only saying "So why did you want to talk to me?"

Britney spoke up. "I'm sure you know what it is, after I saw you at that talent show. We know you own Slappy and we want to know how he's treating you."

Roxanne's mind ran through everything she knew. "As well as I do what he says, it's OK." she muttered, although her eyes were practically screaming "help me".

"You mean...you actually do everything he tells you to?" Amy said in shock.

"I can tell there's more." Lindy said. She searched Roxanne's eyes. "He didn't just enslave you and nothing else, did he?"

Roxanne couldn't lie. She looked at the floor and muttered "He considers us a couple."

"That's just wrong." Trina stated. "A human and a dummy?"

"He can turn himself human." Roxanne mumbled. "He said my hair and eyes are nice."

"How far has he gone with that?" Kris asked awkwardly.

Roxanne didn't answer. She didn't need to. Every girl in the room realized what Slappy had done to her.

There was an outbreak of voices. "And I thought he was quite evil enough."

"How old are you, fourteen? How could he..."

"...I'd like to smash him completely for that!"

"OK, guys!" Britney raised her voice. "We all know that Slappy needs to be stopped, in any case. We got what we needed to know in most terms. There's one more thing."

Molly was the next to speak. "Roxanne, we are planning to finish off Slappy, once and for all. We've got a request. Will you help us?"

Roxanne stared. Finally, she whispered "I'll try. But I don't know what I can do. Slappy can be very unpredictable, scary, and even manipulative. I won't say a word about you, and I'll warn you, but I don't know what else I can do."

"We'll keep you posted on what we're planning and what we'd like you to do." Amy promised. With that, Roxanne said goodbye to them, and they left, all satisfied that their plan was going well so far.

But they hadn't really counted on how sound-proof – or not sound-proof – Roxanne's house was. The minute Roxanne went into her room, Slappy turned from the computer, and said "I heard those girls that were at the door. So tell me, why were the Powell twins, Amy Kramer, Trina O' Dell, Britney Crosby and her friend calling on you?"

To Roxanne's credit, she didn't lose her nerve enough to blurt out the truth. "Is that who they were?" she said.

Slappy's eyes narrowed. "Yes, they were. They weren't planning an attack on me, by any chance, were they?"

"Um...no, they weren't." Roxanne stammered. "I didn't even know who they were, except for Britney and Molly." She changed the subject hastily, trying not to seem like she was. "May I use my laptop? I have something to type."

A painful pause followed. Slappy finally answered "OK, Roxy. You get some free time from now on, seeing as you have been doing some more...strenuous things recently without complaining."

Roxanne didn't cry on the outside, but on the inside, she outdid Niagara Falls. It was twice in three evenings, and every time, before or after, she had sung something. Of course, she'd done "Gothic Lolita" once. The second time, Slappy had her sing something she didn't know so well; "Holler" from the Spice Girls. She'd secretly thought it was more him than her, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't so painful that time, but Roxanne still didn't feel anything she thought she should feel, from what she knew. Not yet, anyway.

Roxanne started to type down her thoughts, in poetry. She might have been bad at languages, but in English she had a flair. It was a little too quirky to give her top marks in English at school, but it sometimes worked. Like now. The lines of "Gothic Lolita" ran through her head, and she began to type an interesting version of it.

"_How evil are you?" _she typed. "_I'm sadder than you'll ever know._

_I've been shy for fourteen years, and lived only nine short months_

_I'm too scared to tell you, my will was destroyed by your hand_

_The kind of hurt that nobody sees, and while I don't really understand..._

_I'm still made Lolita, and you are an evil doll..." _Roxanne was dry-eyed while she wrote this. She was beginning to learn how to suppress the easy tears.

It was only chance that Roxanne had accidentally left the half-written lyrics on the computer, and that Slappy found them when she wasn't in the room.

"So this is what she's been thinking?" he said out loud. His trademark smirk appeared. "Tonight, things are really going to heat up."

**Ooh, what is Slappy planning now? Well, you'll have to review to guess, and for me to update!**


	13. Chapter 12: Gentle

**I am back! Next chapter, ready. By the way, the parody of "I Can Hear The Bells" on here is mine. You can find the full parody in the "Hairspray" movie fandom category.**

**Roxanne: Hayilzz, Lorina Lee Belmont102 and forgetmenotflowers, thanks for reviewing. I would try, but...you know...he's still wooden on the inside so he can't actually feel pain.**

**Me: Slappy, thank the other two reviewers! Unless you want Roxanne to turn the tables and enslave you.**

**Slappy: *sighs* Thanks for reviewing, HOAFan1023 and Funsizedreesescup.**

That night, Roxanne returned to her room to find Slappy with one of his more evil smiles.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Explain what you were typing up." Slappy replied. "Finish it, and then print a copy for me."

"What?" Roxanne gasped. "You – you looked at-"

"Yes, I did." Slappy said impatiently. "Now do it!"

Roxanne had reached the end of the first chorus. Now she continued to write "_Thank you, dark spell, you made me one with you today,_

_A girl of broken spirit, and all the tears I'm too afraid to shed_

_I'm too scared to tell you, now that I'm old enough to know_

_I couldn't break free if my fear-filled life depended on it..."_

Roxanne's hands flew over the keyboard. Finally, she printed it and gave it to Slappy. He read it, his eyes occasionally lighting up. Finally he looked up. "You have a talent for expressing your feelings." he said. "Have you written anything else like this?"

"One." Roxanne said quietly. "A parody of a Hairspray song."

"Sing it then." Slappy ordered.

Roxanne took a deep breath and began "_I can hear the birds._

_Well, don't you hear them cry_

_I can feel my heartbeat skipping every time_

_And all because he...saw me_

_He blinked at me and smirked_

_Yes he met me, I knew about his quirks_

_But he likes me and he's what I'm all about..." _Roxanne continued the song, her voice quieter at the beginning, more medium a little later, and finally at its highest volume when she sang the third-to-last "_Listen! I can hear the birds" _although her voice dipped lower as she sang the last two repeated lines. Finally, she looked at the floor and whispered "I wrote that when I was engaging in an imaginary relationship."

Slappy looked at the other song again. His eyes fell on one chunk in particular: "_A girl of broken spirit, and all the tears I'm too afraid to shed_

_I'm too scared to tell you..." _It was the scared part that he caught. Of course, fear was the first way he controlled his slaves. But now, Roxanne was already terrified enough. She'd still do as she was told, but being a slave just wasn't cutting it at the moment. No, he wanted Roxanne to become a willing slave. The only way Slappy could make that happen would be through careful manipulation and planning. Although he kept the emotion covered, Slappy wasn't completely confident in his ability to manipulate. It was easy to be cruel and dominating (in every way) but it was much harder to be...dare he even think it...nice, gentle.

But Slappy was nothing if not determined, and now he knew where he stood in Roxanne's mind, he had a much easier job. He wanted Roxanne to stop seeing him as the "evil doll" in one song and start seeing him as that boy who "blinked at her and smirked" in the other.

"Did I hurt you in the last few nights?" Slappy finally asked softly. "Tell the truth."

Roxanne averted her gaze. "Yes." she whispered.

"What I mean is..." Slappy began. "It's always going to hurt the first time. Did I hurt you in any other way?" Roxanne gave a very shy nod. This was all Slappy wanted to know. "OK, then. I'll try to be more gentle tonight." Roxanne still looked fearful, so he added "And whenever I do hurt you, just tell me."

_An hour later..._

Roxanne lay on the bed, still shivering a bit, but not crying. Slappy wrapped his arms around her, and she began to stop shaking. He really had been gentle, and Roxanne hadn't been hurt. The shivers were mainly because of the way she'd felt. Yes, she'd screamed, sighed, and altogether had begun to even enjoy the sensations that ran through her. She still felt scared, though. But when Slappy held her that way, she just stopped feeling scared.

Although Slappy's expression didn't change on the human exterior, the evil doll inside smirked and laughed, knowing what Roxanne's reactions meant. Already, the younger girl was well on the way to becoming in the frame of mind he wanted her to be in.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, knowing that however cliché that line was, it always worked with a girl. Roxanne didn't say anything, but a shy smile crept onto her face.

Roxanne was getting used to now sharing her bed with Slappy every night. She wasn't sure why she liked it, but it beat the floor. But anyway, that night, after Roxanne had fallen asleep, Slappy carefully disentangled himself from the girl and crept down the hallway. He knew that her parents were still awake until really late, and he'd suspected that they had noticed the change in their daughter.

Sure enough, he eavesdropped on their conversation, and they were talking about Roxanne.

"I'm really worried about her." her mother said. "It wasn't like her to make all those insults at the talent show and then run offstage, as if someone else had ruined it for her."

"She's acting strangely at home, too." her father answered. "She looks haunted and pale. Her face is as if she's scared that she'll do or say the wrong thing." It was true. Roxanne had always been reserved and shy, but her smiles had been more frequent, and she'd looked healthy too. Now, Roxanne's face was always pale and drawn, and she looked beaten.

"Whenever I ask her if something's wrong, she always shakes her head and won't answer." said her mother. "Ever since that day when she first tried to perform to us with the doll, it's been that way. I don't understand it."

"I think that's got to be the root of the problem." Roxanne's father replied. "Maybe you should suggest that she put him away in her closet or maybe the spare room for a bit. See if that helps."

"Maybe you're right." her mother sighed. "I just know she has so much potential as an actress or singer. She's just too shy to make the most of the opportunities. Maybe I should stop pushing her to perform."

Slappy had heard enough. He crept back to Roxanne's room, and slipped under the covers, pulling the sleeping girl closer. On inspection, he noticed that her face was nearly white, and she looked as scared as a child in a room full of savage crocodiles. He almost felt sorry for her. But that didn't make him want to quit his plan.

**There! What do you think? Review and tell me!**

**Also, I have a favour to ask. I am right now writing a "Shrek" fanfiction called "Every Princess Has A Secret". It would mean a lot if you checked it out and reviewed it. Also, there's a poll about it on my profile, and I need more votes on that, so please vote!**


	14. Chapter 13: Stockholm Syndrome

**Next up...well, you'll see.**

**Pixie Sandiego: You are so mean, SideshowJazz1! Do you favour some of your OCs?**

**Princess Nancy: True! It makes me increasingly unsettled about my future.**

**Me: It's not favouritism! Why don't you go sympathize with Roxanne if you're so mad at me?**

**Stephanie Simpson: They can. I think that girl really needs to get a life and stand up for herself.**

**Me: Stephanie, don't be mean. Not everyone's like you. Why don't you be Roxanne for a day?**

**Stephanie: *Does it and totally pwns Slappy* Beat that!**

**Katie: *sighs* Just get on with the chapter. To 9aza, forgetmenotflowers, Lorina Lee Belmont102, Midnight scarlett and HOAFan1023, thanks for reviewing!**

The former victims didn't visit again all together. In fact, the only one to visit through the next week was Trina.

"We're planning our attack." she whispered to Roxanne. "All you have to do is not tell."

Roxanne didn't say it out loud, but she knew that she didn't want Slappy gone any more. She'd fallen so easily, but she didn't care now. She wasn't going to tell Trina, but now she really did want to belong to Slappy.

That evening, she had to address it. Slappy was lounging on her – their bed, staring into space when she entered.

"What's up?" she asked in a whisper. Slappy had been less tough on her recently, allowing her to ask questions without threatening her once.

At this point, he looked up. "The ceiling." he replied automatically, used to giving literal answers to figurative questions. He hadn't told her, but he knew why Trina had come over more than once.

"It's been a long time since I enslaved some of those girls." he mused out loud. He looked at Roxanne. "Do you know how old they are now?"

Roxanne did know. "They were all younger than me at the time." she said nervously. "Now Trina's thirteen. I think Amy said she was...fifteen, and the twins were sixteen. Britney and Molly are just twelve."

Slappy didn't answer. Dark thoughts were coming to fruition. The ultimate outcome of his plan would have him Supreme Ruler of the Human Race. He'd had some luck with Roxanne, and it wasn't like slipping out for a few nights would do anything to ruin how his slave was turning out. If any other girl gave in the way she had, then it would be so easy, In his days with Amy, he'd really been looking forward to the day she'd be old enough, but he'd blown his chances after he realized Sara had caught him ruining her room. He noted to himself to find out where Amy lived that night, and then go over. She was fifteen now, and he just wanted to see what would happen. But, of course, he'd have a bit of early night entertainment first. After all, Roxanne was pretty good when she didn't cry constantly.

He noticed Roxanne's anxiety and said "What are you so worried about, Roxy?"

"I...I'm not supposed to..." Roxanne stuttered. Finally she blurted out "They're planning an attack. The girls. Trina told me, but she didn't tell me what they're up to."

Slappy's expression didn't change on the outside, but an evil laugh echoed through his head. He'd done it! After years of failure after the death of another slave from 1874, he'd done it! Roxanne was completely under his control. She was "hopelessly devoted", "gothic Lolita", she was "limited". All in all, she was everything Slappy wanted her to be from day one.

But there was no difference. Life went on the same way for the next week of the break. Slappy did check where the Kramers lived on the Wednesday, but he decided to slip out when Roxanne was back in school the next week.

On Thursday, Roxanne's parents insisted that she spend some time out of her room. "You look really pale." her mother said anxiously.

Roxanne knew she looked awful. Every time she looked in the mirror, she could see she'd lost the sparkle she previously had. But she didn't care.

She looked back at her mother. "Mom, I'm fine. Really." she said in a small voice. It didn't sound very convincing.

"Honey, are you sure?" her mother asked. "Ever since I signed you up for that talent show when you sang, you've been acting strangely."

Roxanne shook her head. "No, I haven't!"

"Your father said that the root of the problem is probably your ventriloquist doll. Have you thought about that?"

"I've thought of nothing else!" The words spilled out of Roxanne before she thought about it. And in that moment, Roxanne did something very brave. "Mom, there is something wrong with me." she admitted. "I think – I think I should see a psychologist or a counselor." She knew that if Slappy knew she wanted to see something, there would be trouble, but at this point, she didn't care.

Roxanne was unwilling to admit that Slappy was her big problem. She cared about him too much. But she was sure there was something wrong with her. She couldn't talk to anyone about it in regular terms, and she knew she couldn't discuss it with Slappy, since that would just bring more trouble on her.

And that was how, Monday after school (which had restarted), she was sitting in an armchair opposite a young woman, eyes downcast. The psychologist waited until she was ready to talk.

Finally, Roxanne spoke. She was careful to keep living dolls out of it, but explained how she felt. "I've got a problem in my relationship. I've known this guy for a few months. We've gone on a few dates, we're in a relationship, but it feels like he's taking over my life. I didn't want to enter a relationship with him, really. But now I think I've fallen in love with him. I don't understand what's happening to me."

The psychologist looked at her for a moment, assessing the nervousness of the girl in front of her. "Do you feel trapped? Is that what you're saying?" she questioned. Roxanne gave a nod and the psychologist said "It sounds as if you're suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. It comes about when the victim is trapped, and then develops feelings of affection from whatever is trapping them."  
"Well, can you help me?" Roxanne asked desperately.

The psychologist gave her a sympathetic and then reassuring look. "It might take a few more sessions." she answered. "Talking through things is the best way to get through it. But you might come through it stronger."

Roxanne sighed quietly. "I can't talk it through. You'd think I was delusional." she said sadly.

"Well," the psychologist said. "What matters in this case is that it's real to you. If you are having delusions, they might go away. Why don't you try?" the psychologist said.

Roxanne thought for a moment, and whispered "The guy is not exactly real."

**OK, sorry this took so long, but this gave me a lot of trouble. Please review and tell me what you think I should do next!**


	15. Chapter 14: Moving On

**OK, next...well, just read. Thanks for reviewing, Hammsters (Island Nights is seriously harder to write than I expected, so thanks for standing by it), Olympus23, Midnight scarlett, TheShadowPrincess, Evangeline-Kingsley, Funsizedreesescup, MOI RAPRY, "me" (and Roxanne's room is up the other end of the house from most of the rooms, so they can't hear her) and anon.**

Roxanne continued to have sessions with the psychologist. Whenever Slappy asked her what she was doing every week, she made up a lie, and since he seemed to believe her, she was free to go.

Every night, she'd take whatever happened. What she didn't know was that after she fell asleep, Slappy would slip out of her room, steal the car keys, and drive off to either Amy's home or the home of the twins – usually Amy's. The fifteen-year-old was unaware of her midnight visitor, for the most part. A few times, she'd woken up, and she'd seen a figure in the room. She'd registered the evil smile, the glittering eyes, the formal clothes, but she'd seemed to pass it off as a nightmare.

The twins were more awake. Nearly every time Slappy decided to go to their house, one of them would wake up. The first time, Kris woke up, and the minute she caught sight of Slappy, she started screaming. The second time, he'd managed to tape Kris' mouth so she didn't make so much noise, but he only had enough time to whisper a threat to her before Lindy opened her eyes.

He hadn't done much to the girls. A few times, he'd made sure Amy wasn't going to wake up, then he'd done a bit of touching and a few kisses. "Huh, whaddaya know." he muttered to himself. "Roxy's hotter, even though she's so shy."

He'd also french-kissed each twin while they were asleep, but didn't find them at all interesting. Slappy found it was better than ever that he'd found Roxanne. While she was shy, scared, and submissive, her sex appeal was much higher than any of the other girls'. The twins were very pretty, and even Amy had a certain look to her, but Roxanne was just better. After three weeks of slipping out, Slappy quit, and it was around this time he decided to plan out the next stage...making Roxanne his bride.

He planned everything out. The wedding vows were custom-written, he sneaked a ring from a different house...he even took out money from Roxanne's Eftpos card and bought her a dress; black and goth-princessy. With all his planning, Roxanne had more time to herself.

But her visits to the psychologist weren't working. Slappy had Roxanne completely under his thumb. However, he'd been leaving her alone, and even those nights were getting less frequent. Slappy had been sure to keep most of them sweet, and Roxanne had learned to stifle her loudest cries. Her parents couldn't possibly hear her cries of ecstasy from the other end of the house, but she didn't want to take her chances. Slappy also ordered her to sing, before or after. It was starting to even be fun for her. No longer did she always choose dark songs, although occasionally she'd sing something dark. On her saddest nights, she'd whisper "_The art of suicide, nightgowns and hair, curls flying every which way..."_

On her best nights, she'd sing "_Waking up I see that everything is okay, the first time in my life and now it's so great..."_

One day, Slappy said "Roxy, what do you say to a duet?"

Roxanne couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. Maybe she wouldn't always have to sing alone. "With you? What duet?"

"There's quite a few out there." Slappy answered carelessly. "You could choose the first one. I've gone through all the music on your computer, so I know all the songs."

Roxanne thought for a moment, and then said "_Summer Nights? _I've got a karaoke of it with the girls and boys singing the 'tell me more, tell me more' lines."

"Start the music." Slappy answered. Roxanne did so.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast.'" _The first line Slappy sang almost made Roxanne miss her cue in surprise at the way he sang, but she caught it just in time.

"_Summer lovin' happened so fast." _she sang sweetly, just like Olivia Newton-John in the film.

"_I met a girl, crazy for me."_

"_Met a boy, cute as can be."_

"_Summer days, drifting away to uh-oh those summer nights!" _sang the shy girl and the ex-doll she obeyed. Slappy had an unusually beautiful singing voice, quite different to the harsh speaking tone Roxanne knew well.

Weeks and days went by. In the end, the attack the other girls came, but Slappy found it easy to beat them, and Roxanne called Amy (knowing she had most of the ideas) and politely told her to pass on to the other girls that Slappy no longer should be stopped. "He's actually very good to me now." she explained.

So by and by, Roxanne's dilemma was forgotten by people. Roxanne seemed less scared and pale. She was still introverted, and looked defeated, but colour came back into her face, and she smiled more often. She began to feel happy again, more than ever. She began to even take more initiative in the relationship. One night when Slappy told her to sing something that wasn't dark, she sang Disney's "Friend Like Me" from _Aladdin, _dancing in a semi-burlesque way, although her clothes were completely decent.

After that, Roxanne somehow ended up being told to sing a lot of Disney songs, sometimes singing romantic duets ("A Whole New World" and others), and sometimes singing solo on her own, which had romantic tendencies ("I Won't Say I'm In Love", "Bella Notte", "That's How You Know"). It was clear that Slappy searched the internet a lot while she was out.

But Roxanne didn't really mind any more. Things weren't getting any better for her, but she felt happier. And really, her happiness was what mattered...right?

**Next chapter will have Roxanne older! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Three Years Later

**OK, next chapter, which takes place three years later. Thanks for reviewing, TheShadowPrincess, Midnight scarlett, Ruby Marina and Lorina Lee Belmont102. Also, the fanfictions "I Won't Tell" and "Immortal Fear" are in the _ANOES _category on here, and I highly recommend it. I haven't actually seen all the movies yet, but you only need minumum knowledge to enjoy it and its sequels. I feel that the principal character, Katherine Krueger, has a lot in common with Roxanne. Both are manipulated and controlled (But there is a spoiler for the end of "Immortal Fear" so you may want to read that before reading this chapter).**

**Also, if anyone here hasn't read "Slave Like Me" it's a one-shot to this story, so if you haven't already read it, you should check it out.**

**Note: Also, thanks to Ruby Marina for suggesting the song "Phantom Of The Opera". It's a truly EPIC song, and it fits the relationship perfectly.**

_Three Years Later..._

"_'Good girl. You only need me now, Katherine. Only me and no one else'-"_

"What? Why would he want to look after a kid when he's a murderer?" Slappy interrupted as Roxanne read out the first chapter of the _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ fanfiction "I Won't Tell" by Darkness Takes Over. Now Roxanne was seventeen, and prettier than ever. She'd grown out of her little plaits and now preferred to put her blonde hair into a ponytail, then split them, so they were two ponytails. Well, really, Slappy had decided her hairstyle for her. The slave/master relationship had become more defined as time went on, and now, three years after it began, the young woman didn't really know anything about who she was any more. They had had a wedding of sorts, on Roxanne's fifteenth birthday. But Roxanne didn't really see it as changing anything, except closing any outs she might have had before.

However, Roxanne didn't bother thinking about this. At this point, she scanned further down the page on her laptop and answered "He wants to control her. Loretta wasn't controlled well enough for him, because she sneaked into his secret room. But I'm not sure of all the facts."

Slappy sighed. But he said "Whatever. Continue reading." He hadn't changed as much as Roxanne had. He now looked older than the fifteen-year-old form he'd taken on when they first met. Now he looked eighteen, and Roxanne wouldn't be the only one to call him drop-dead gorgeous.

"_He heaved a deep sigh and leaned back into the sofa, cradling Katherine in his grasp." _Roxanne read. "_Even though she had promised she wouldn't tell on him, he would keep her off school for a few days and keep her inside. Twist her mind. He might not have controlled Loretta as well as he would have liked, but as for Katherine, he would succeed and make certain that she wouldn't tell. And this would be through total control and careful manipulation." _Roxanne looked up. "That's the end of the first chapter. Can I finish reading for today?" She would read a chapter of a fanfiction every day. Slappy claimed he didn't want to strain his eyes and made the younger girl read the stories out loud.

Slappy looked at the new watch he wore. "That was only five minutes. You usually take longer, but OK. You'll just have to sing something longer." he answered. "And we can sing a duet."

Roxanne nodded, and flicked through the karaokes until she found one she'd only heard recently. "What about this one?"

Slappy looked, and recognized the song. His eyes glowed in anticipation, and he nodded.

The music began, and Roxanne closed her eyes as she began.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came." _Her voice was the only thing over the last three years that was still part of her, untainted by the enslavement. "_The voice that called to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

Slappy reclined on Roxanne's bed, as the teenager stood in the middle of the room, tears escaping from underneath her eyelids. Although things had gotten better for Roxanne after the first few months, it had recently hit her that she'd lost her sense of self. Whenever she sang, she remembered that. But she couldn't remember who she was any more.

"_Sing once again with me," _Slappy sang, that incredible voice filling the room. No matter how many times he sang, Roxanne never failed to be amazed by it. "_Our strange duet,_

_My power over you grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

After the song was over, their usual night ensued. After that, Roxanne cried herself to sleep. She never told Slappy why she was crying, but he understood. But he would never let her go. The only thing that really made Slappy ever feel anything was Roxanne singing. But the minute her sweet, almost angelic voice stopped, he thought only of himself, and what would happen next.

Roxanne didn't really have many dreams. But most of the dreams she did have were nightmares. Tonight, her dream was one of the worst.

_Her spirit had stepped out of herself, and she watched herself first cramming pills down her throat, followed by water, and then slowly lowering a razor to her wrist, slowly, slowly..._

"Roxy! Roxy! Quit whimpering! Shut up, will you?" Roxanne awoke to Slappy shaking her. She cried a little before going back to sleep that night, but the dream wouldn't leave her mind for the next few weeks.

She went to school, she took her IB exams (scraping through), she read out fanfiction, she sang, she engaged in bed activity, but it stayed there.

On the night of her last exam, Roxanne was reading the penultimate chapter of the sequel to _I Won't Tell, Immortal Fear._

"_...What was the point in carrying on? She had nothing to live for..." _Roxanne's voice trailed off at the end of the chapter.

"So...you think he'll kill her?" Slappy asked into the silence. "Or will she do it first?"

"His own daughter?" Roxanne shrugged. "I thought that would be the last thing he'd do."

"Me too." It was clear that Roxanne's identity was so lost that she thought like Slappy in every way. Her own opinions were gone, since she'd suppressed them for so long. And she hated it.

She had the same nightmare that night, and the next. It grew to be every night. The last chapter of _Immortal Fear_, which had Katherine giving up on her life, only spurred the dream on.

Roxanne was desperate. She wanted her old life back. She wanted her friends. Even the endless performances she was pushed into wouldn't matter. She knew deep down that however Slappy treated her, he'd never care about her. Sure, he'd been quite sweet when he wasn't ordering her around or 'punishing' her, but he only did that to manipulate her into thinking that he cared for her. She hated him for it – and yet there was still a part of her that loved him.

But love and hate aside, Roxanne had only one way to rediscover her identity, and, like Katherine, she'd have to be brave and do it.

**I think this story is nearly finished. One or two chapters left, and it'll happen. By the way, if Darkness Takes Over is reading this, I think I got a lot of inspiration from your fanfictions. Now, please review!**

**By the way, if anyone out there is into fanart, could someone PLEASE do an illustration for this? I know I already asked, but I'd really love it if someone did!**


	17. Chapter 16: Overdose

**OK, next chapter coming. Thanks to Ruby Marina, Moi,, darkness takes over, and Midnight scarlett for reviewing. Also, thanks to Midnight scarlett for doing an illustration for this fanfiction! To see it, go to deviantart and type in 'slave to passion'. I know this is much too short, but it's the penultimate chapter. The epilogue, I promise, will be longer.**

For a week, Roxanne kept to her usual schedule. She did everything she usually did at home, she did what Slappy told her to do, but in her mind, she planned. When she read out fanfictions, she kept to short ones, so she wouldn't leave any questions for Slappy after she was gone.

But finally, it was the end of the week. Roxanne had looked everything up, and was ready. She'd chosen an overdose, thinking it was a less painful way to die than slitting her wrists.

She didn't risk sneaking out to the bathroom until the evening was done – an evening of lasts. She read the last fanfiction, a story from _The Simpsons _about a young girl and her creeper nighttime visitor. She sang her last song, a solo. It was Emilie Autumn's _The Art Of Suicide, _a grim joke she almost cried at. Finally, she let her clothes fall off, and for the last time, rocked her world.

And, for the first and last time, she whispered three words that she had thought of, but hadn't believed it until that moment. "I love you."

Slappy raised an eyebrow when she said that. "How do you figure?" he asked.

"We've been together for three years." Roxanne answered. "I was falling that whole time. You know I have."

Slappy thought it over. Finally he answered. "True, Roxy." Then he let Roxanne put on pyjamas, and when she was sure he'd fallen asleep, she stole out of the room and made sure her parents weren't listening.

She went to the bathroom, and poured herself a glass of water, as she'd seen her dream self do so many times.

Then she opened the bathroom cabinet, where she'd hidden over-the-counter legal drugs that she'd bought for the time.

Finally, she began to swallow and sip, doing it over and over again, until she'd taken over fifteen and the water was finished. Then she slipped back to her room, and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that it would work.

She sent up one last prayer to Heaven, scared for her afterlife. But she doubted anything could be worse than this empty shell.

Soon enough, she knew the pills were working. She swallowed continuously, not letting herself be sick. Then a face began to float in front of her closed eyes, clear and white. The face had a sorrowful look on it, staring into Roxanne's eyes imploringly. Little plaits swayed slightly. The lips moved, but Roxanne couldn't hear anything.

And all of a sudden, Roxanne let go. No difference seemed to be made. The house stood, Slappy lay in the bed of his slave, Roxanne's parents were unaware, but in the same moment, something had happened.

Roxanne still lay there, but her last breath had been taken. Her heart stopped. Nothing was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell.

Her voice – the voice of an angel – still echoed through her room, with _The Art Of Suicide _chiming loudest of all. "_Under the arches of moonlight and sky...suddenly easy to contemplate why...why..."_

No one knew why Roxanne would have taken an overdose. Everyone put it down to well-hidden depression, or carelessness of the parents, not noticing any strange behaviour in the young girl. But it wasn't. Roxanne had hidden her secret well.

Slappy was the first to see her. He woke up at 6am, and nudged her. "Hey, wake up." The girl's eyes didn't open. Nor did she react. That was when Slappy realized something was wrong.

"Roxy?" Still no reaction. And even before Slappy tried her pulse, he knew she was dead. And in his wooden heart, he knew that he'd driven her to it

Roxanne Dana Martela had passed away in the night. She was seventeen, far too young. When she was found, much later, her long blonde hair was tangled, her face was pale and looked as if she was having trouble sleeping, but nonetheless, there was an expression of serene peace on her face.

Two parents had lost a teenage girl, high school seniors lost a classmate. The world lost a shy girl with a beautiful voice, although some would say she was lost to the world years ago...

But most of all, Slappy lost his most loyal slave in a long, long time.

***Crying* I can't believe I actually just did that! I miss Roxanne already! Now, next up is the epilogue. Please, please, please review!**


	18. Epilogue: Goodbye

***Uncontrollably crying* I promised an epilogue, so here it is. Thanks for reviewing, Midnight scarlett, Ruby Marina, forgetmenotflowers, Unquestionably Unhinged, CatchingRaindrops, TheShadowPrincess, Ann Winters, Minty (Slappy wasn't interested in destroying the girls, he was more interested in testing their appeal against Roxanne's at the time) and Human Unidentified.**

**OK, one more disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from _Goosebumps, _I don't own Emilie Autumn's songs, and I do not own the _Agent Angel _series mentioned. I do own Roxanne, and if you want her, you have to ask me. Deal with it.**

Roxanne's funeral was a very sad occasion, as funerals often are. It was done at California, in Los Angeles, because Roxanne had said that she thought the City of The Angels was the prettiest place in the world. It did take a long drive from the small town in Las Vegas, Arizona, past Malibu, but Roxanne's family was able to come, as well as a few people who had considered themselves Roxanne's friends. She hadn't really had proper friends in three years, but the kids who did come obviously cared for her.

Roxanne had written a note before she died. She claimed she didn't want religion in the funeral in the note, because she wasn't religious herself (in spite of her last prayer). She wanted her funeral song to be _Shalott, _or, failing that, _Opheliac _or _Let The Record Show. _In the end, the funeral had everyone singing _Shalott _instead of a hymn_, _with _Let The Record Show _playingas people went in, and _Opheliac _playing as her coffin went to be cremated, with her favourite red marigolds on her coffin.

Slappy went to the funeral, although he hitched a ride with Roxanne's parents as a doll, and forged an invitation at the funeral as a human. He rolled his eyes when people got up to talk about the girl, thinking about how none of them really knew her like he did. He knew her inside out, every physical attribute and flaw, every personality attribute (that she had kept and that she had lost) and flaw. Everything she liked, everything she hated. When they all had to sing _Shalott, _Slappy's voice soared above others, especially when it got to the lines "_Cause I know I'm the cursed one...I know I'm meant to die..."_

Britney, now nearly sixteen, was among the 'friends' in Roxanne's school. She wished that she and the other girls hadn't listened to Roxanne and gone ahead to finish off Slappy, anyway, instead of stopping like she asked. She felt so guilty, although it wasn't really her fault. But then, she'd never suspected that Slappy would (however indirectly) get someone killed.

Slappy had never really cared anything for anyone. Every slave he'd had knew he was heartless and cruel. And he loved it. He loved making people hate him. But he missed Roxanne, he really did. He couldn't cry, being a ventriloquist doll, but he wouldn't have if he had been able to. But most of the time he spent lying around in his usual doll form. In the end, he decided to re read the spell out and see if he could return himself to a simple toy, until his next slave would read out the words that would bring him back to life.

But even this didn't stop some of the guilt he'd begun to feel, a new foreign feeling for the doll. Roxanne was his longest slave. She was also the most willing to do what he wanted of her. And while Slappy would never admit it, he knew Roxanne was going to try something drastic, he just didn't know what. If he'd only known that she was going to kill herself, he would have been able to stop her.

ROXANNE'S POV

It's been a long time since I ended my life. Things have gone better. I remember who I am now. I'm the girl that always listened in class, the girl that never talked back to authority figures, the girl who used to get mostly straight Bs, if not As on my reports, the girl that used to spend hours in front of the mirror trying different (but stingy) combinations of makeup.

Back when I was twelve, I read the _Agent Angel _series by Annie Dalton. Ever since then, I'd wondered what Heaven would be like. The place I'm in is a little different. Yeah, there's a Heaven, and it's sort of twenty-first century, but it's different. I can go to Earth whenever I like, but only during the here-and-now. Occasionally, I can leave stuff there. Last time, I left a demo CD in my parents' new house. The song is nothing special, just my _Gothic Lolita _parody.

Slappy was sent off to the pawn shop, and this girl I don't know bought him. She hasn't found the magic words yet, but when she does, I'll be there to see it. She's not like me. In fact, she reminds me of Amy, a little bit, although I didn't really know her.

I care for Slappy, but I can't wait to see a girl like Amy in action!

I guess I'll have to sign off sometime. The story of my life might be depressing, but I'm glad it's done.

Mom and Dad – I love you. Don't lose anything over me, please.

Former victims of Slappy – I'm sorry I didn't want you to help. I understand now. I'm still not sure what it was, though, that kept me from wanting you to let me keep my life under my own control. I did end up dying at a young age.

Slappy – I love you. Maybe you were heartless and mean and evil and everything everyone knew we were. But you were my heartless mean evil master, and I will always care about you, no matter who tries to snap me out of it.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep._

_If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take._

**That's the end. By the way, I don't know if the quote at the end is an actual prayer, but in _Nightmare On Elm Street, _Nancy says that just before she goes to sleep before the climax scene.**

**OK, now:**

**My reviewers – I owe every single one of you a huge thank you for sticking with this story. Special shout outs go to the two people that have done pictures that were inspired by this. Also, to forgetmenotflowers: Slappy does miss Roxanne, so don't be too hard on him.**

**I also owe a thanks to RL Stine, for writing the original stories, and the people that made it possible for me to get to various places in Victoria, Australia, where I bought all three of the original books second-hand. This also goes for the writers of the songs from _Grease, _and all the actors and Wes Craven, that inspired me to put _Nightmare On Elm Street _in here. Of course, that also means another thanks to Darkness Takes Over.**

**OK, now I have one last thing to say. PLEASE GIVE ME ONE LAST REVIEW!**

**Love SideshowJazz1 xxx**

**Until next time, my readers. Oh, and could you vote on my poll on my profile? It concerns a "Shrek" fanfiction I'm writing.**

**Also, I may have another "Goosebumps" story up at some point, based on Della from "The Curse Of Camp Cold Lake", so if you're interested, remind me!**


End file.
